


Miscommunication

by ceria



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a year and a half they each want but never speak of it, too concerned it would ruin their friendship and working relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

He knows for a fact – Widow's reports are concise and detailed – they were sexually involved on their second mission together. Romanov's had other, previous sexual partners in SHIELD and Phil knows through observation how she treats them afterwards. Barton is the only one who doesn't follow the same pattern. They two of them remain _friends_ and Clint's the only person, besides himself, who consistently is allowed inside her personal radius. She's not requested a different partner in two years. Phil can't be blamed for his assumption.

 

Romance and fairy tales are not real but he still thinks that everyone has a soul mate. It's just not always one person. Romanov cares for him because she's never threatened Clint when he touches her. He likes body language in lieu of discussion. They speak volumes to each other sans vocalization. The only other person she has that rapport with, the only person she frequently will touch, is Coulson. It's not a leap, based on that, to think the two of them are a couple. And Clint isn't jealous of what they share. He's not.

 

She's one of the two best assassins in the organization. People are _afraid_ of her. It's annoying as much as it's a relief. The only two men, and Fury doesn't count because she's not one-hundred percent sure he's human, who never treat her differently as her kill count rises are Barton and Coulson. Nothing ruffles Coulson except for two things. First, he twitches when she and Barton share a private joke. Second, he always gives her a small smile when she touches him. Every rare touch she offers makes Barton narrow his eyes and glare. She wonders what he does at night to reclaim Coulson as his own. She's more surprised to discover she wishes he – they – would include her. Because they're her two favorite people, she's never asked. She doesn't want to find a new partner or handler.

 

For a year and a half they each want but never speak of it, too concerned it would ruin their friendship and working relationship. Then two bullets change everything.

 

"Evac is on its way," Clint says, his hands pushing against Coulson to provide pressure. It's too soon for shock and Coulson's eyes are clear as he stares back. 

"I've got two exit wounds," Natasha confirms. Phil can feel all four hands on him. He's awake and concentrating on breathing. Clint is kneeling between his spread legs, their bodies close enough to imply an intimacy that doesn't exist. 

"You hurt?" Phil whispers and Clint shakes his head. Then he tilts his head at Romanov and she whispers no into his ear.

"The bastard's dead. I didn't think he had a clear angle at either of you so I left him for last."

"Not your fault," Phil tells him.

"It's my fault," Natasha leans closer, her chin almost resting on Phil's shoulder. He tilts his head to brush his cheek against her hair. If he's going to die then he's going to take what he wants first. "I disabled him, but didn't kill him."

He can't tell if the whir of an approaching vehicle is real or not. He's almost comfortable here, tucked between the two of them, both of their hands on his body. The worst part is that an arriving medical team means Romanov and Barton will have to let go. 

Natasha crowds as close as possible in the chopper and Clint watches over her shoulder as the medics begin the long process to help. Phil stares at them, glancing between each spot he can see their bodies touching until the meds make him sleep.

Clint showers first. He knows the surgery will take some time and he wants out of his SHIELD uniform and into something comfortable while he waits. Romanov will be more difficult to make leave so he brings two dinners with him. Fury is sitting in one of the chairs, elbows on his knees, chin resting on steepled fingers as Natasha narrates what happened. He waits until the two of them eat then glares at Natasha. "Go shower and change, Widow. Coulson won't be out of surgery for some time." She doesn't hesitate for long and glances at Clint before she leaves. Of course he'll come get her if something changes so he nods in confirmation.

She's barely out the door when Fury says, "Report."

It's actually a helpful way to pass the time. She comes back and they work out Coulson's portion and Fury has a decent scenario before he leaves the two of them to wait. Agent Hill brings them coffee but doesn't stay. They both ignore her after a brief thank you. 

He doesn't know how to comfort her. Besides, anything he could provide means letting himself relax. His control is the only thing keeping him still. They sit side-by-side on the sofa, mirror images of each other, torsos forward, elbows on knees, hands clenched tight.

"I want to go in with you," she finally says and Clint just blinks at her.

"With me?" Wait. It's suddenly obvious she thinks that him and Coulson…

"But… you're not?" Tasha looks surprised – probably as shocked as Clint is.

"I thought you…"

It would be funny if it wasn't so serious. They both quirk small grins at each other and Clint finally wraps one arm around her shoulders. "Together," he says. "Do you think he'll mind?"

She looks away for a moment, considering, then shakes her head. "No, I don't."

 

He wakes to the beeping of machines which has happened too often in his lifetime. The only difference is that it's not Fury in the room. He knows that without hearing anything or opening his eyes because someone is touching him. There's a feather-light caress on his right wrist and a larger, heavier hand resting on his left thigh. It must have been worse than he thought if both of them are still present.

He opens his eyes and Clint gives him an ice chip, letting it slide between his lips. Neither of them move to call a nurse though. Natasha rattles off what the doctor told them and Phil nods his understanding. They're both still touching him which is rare enough that he doesn't know how to process it. 

So Clint spares him figuring it out. "I know you're tired and need some time to rest but we're here, and we're both staying until you're well."

"I don't want to ruin…"

"There's nothing to ruin," Natasha says. "We've each been waiting for the other." She applies more pressure to Phil's wrist to indicate she means all three of them. "We're going to build."

"Okay," Phil says because what else is there to say right then? He's not going to deny what he wants – not right now.

Each of them stand and lean closer, pressing lips against Phil's temples and he wants to freeze this moment forever as there's a brief absence of pain and hurt and his entire soul feels nothing but hope. It won't last forever as they work through this arrangement but for now, he clings to it. Then Clint chuckles and Natasha raises one eyebrow to ask what and he shrugs.

"I've been to your apartment, Coulson. You're going to need a larger bed."

She frowns at him and he continues to grin. "I think I'll go shopping tomorrow." He waits but she doesn't move and when he opens his mouth again, she reaches out and flicks her finger against his nose like he's a disobedient dog. 

And the moment is already broken but it's not ruined. Phil looks between them and thinks, 'Yes, this will do.'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at cc feels meme at Lj:
> 
> _Coulson thinks Clint and Natasha are together, Clint thinks Coulson and Natasha make a great couple, Natasha assumes that Clint and Coulson started dating ages ago._
> 
> _Eventually it all has to come out._


End file.
